FM stereo was developed prior to the time that the concept of stereo music was intended to be adapted to FM radio. To make FM stereo compatable with existing FM monaural radio equipment, the output was flawed with respect to noise and distortion, particularly multi-path distortion. It is an object of the present invention to improve the quality of FM stereo.